Seducing Santana
by Birdseyeview57
Summary: *formerly Writer's Block* AU: Who knew that Coffee, Singing, Tattoos and Poetry could be so complicated! Follow Santana's journey and encounters with Your favorite Glee members Puck, Quinn, Mike, Brittney, Sam, Tina, Finn, Mercedes, Artie and Rachel. Epicness is bound to ensue! Everything and Everyone is NOT what they seem. Who's side are you on? First Fan Fic!
1. Ch 1: Coffee, Art and Sultry Expressions

**Writer's Block**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Frappuccinos LOL**

**Author's Note: So this is a fic I write when I have writer's block. Hence the clever name. I've recently become a Glee Fan, so I thought I'd change the names and post it as a fic! Santana and Rachel's characters are very different, but alike in a lot of ways. It's an AU Pezberry story! I love Pezberry stories. I love their personality dynamic, so naturally I'd decided to use my favorite characters.**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Also, tell me what you'd like to see the character's do or say. You never know, I may add it in!**

**Please Review! ~BEV**

* * *

Suggested Song to listen to while reading: _Drug Dealer Girl by Mike Posner_

Sitting alone at the coffee shop drinking my Frappuccino. Yes, I still drink Frappuccinos. It's a typical Tuesday afternoon, cars bustling trying to get back to work. It looks like the Tanner gallery is getting a new collection. Sam is sitting in his normal spot. Drinking what I'm guessing is the usual: Two shots of Hazelnut, Milk and a dash of Chili Powder. Yuck, I know. Tried it once, and damn there spit out my colon. Not a good day for me. For the rest of the day I could smell the perspiration in the air, and let me tell you, being in the city where 85% of the inhabitants either walk or ride bikes, so not a good day for me and my super nose.

Anyway, so as usual the shop is starting to die down after the lunch rush. I love this time of day. Everyone's in their own little world, and they can't see past the espresso in front of them. Ah Corporate America. Got to love them. Hey, they pay the bills, and I'm grateful for them. I'm sure as hell not making any money as a writer so this little coffee shop is my home and savior.

Ah Tony, right on time. He comes in everyday at the same time. He always seems to miss the rush, but I never understand why he comes. He's the only customer I'll actually make a drink for myself. He always orders a tall milk. That's right, Milk. I asked him once why he comes in for something he could get at any corner store, and he said because I make the best he's every had and he loves to see my smile. _The Charmer_. Well I told him it's just milk, and maybe his _wife_ would smile more often for him if he stopped sweet talking every woman he sees. He says it's just me. Yeah right. I bet he tells that to all the girls. _The Charmer_.

Well now I know the Tanner Gallery is getting a new collection. The artist, I'm assuming, is yelling at the movers about nearly dropping a large piece. *chuckles to self* I'll have to ask Puck who he is. Funny… Puck always tells me when a new show is coming. I wonder what the big secret is. Maybe it's someone really famous.

I think I'll bring over a few cups for the movers and Puck, and maybe snoop around a little.

Walking through the door someone says

?:"Umm this is a private set."

She had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They danced with mischief and brighten with determination, with just a hint of innocence. I'd never seen such intensity. I felt myself breathe slowly as she approached me. Slightly mesmerized, I tried to quickly make my exit. Puck hated to upset his artist. It was partly why his gallery was so upscale. Calmly I replied.

Santana: "Oh, I had no idea. I'll just set these down and be on my way."

Setting the tray on a table, I quickly turned around only to be met by those same eyes. Only they were a bit curious and a tad confused. Wow, they are really expressive. They? I'm saying that like they are a separate entity. Oh, she's speaking. Pay attention!

Santana: "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

?: "I said we didn't order these."

She said pointing to the spread I had just laid out.

Santana: "Oh, I know. I own the coffee shop across the street, and I thought I'd..."

She cut me off quickly.

?: "You thought you'd get to meet a famous artist, and hopefully they'd come by your shop or promote your shop or even donate to your shop. Am I right?"

She said in a slightly annoyed tone. I'm still kind of mesmerized by her eyes that are now seemingly sparkling with more intensity and her slightly put off demeanor. So I say, as nicely as possible after being accused of giving only to gain in return.

Santana: "Actually no. Like I was saying, I own the coffee shop across the street, and saw the crew getting bitched out by the so called "famous" artist; and I thought I'd come over and provide drinks for them when they were done. I thought that would be a little rewarding seeing how people don't appreciate things anymore, and they only do what will help them gain in the end, right?"

?: "Listen, I didn't mean..."

She looks apologetic. I stop her right there.

Santana: "No, don't worry about it. It happens all the time. I hope you guys enjoy, and if you can, tell the artist to appreciate the help he's getting. Money can't buy everything, and a thank you is free."

And with that I make my exit with her looking slightly remorseful, but she quickly turns and busies herself. Right then Puck decides to grace us with his presence.

Puck: "Santana, hey. What are you doing here? Are you trying to sneak coffee in here?"

Santana: "Puck. *chuckles* You caught me. I figured your workers could use it since you're such a slave driver."

Puck: *laughs* "Yeah paying them $25 an hour is criminal. They should lock me away."

He pauses and gestures to the unnamed lady from earlier, to which I can only believe was listening to our exchange because of the soft look she was now giving us. I never knew eyes could be so communicative. Try watching her read a book. She'd give away the ending.

Puck: "Have you met Carmel?"

He points in the direction of the impudent eye sultress.

Santana: "We've been acquainted yes, but never properly met. Santana."

I extend my hand and smiling politely, hoping her alter ego 'presumptuous' doesn't rear her head.

Rachel: "Rachel."

She shakes my hand just as politely. I look between she and Puck confused.

P: "Sorry, I like to call her Carmel because she looks so sweet."

I have to admit even on a bad day she seems drool worthy. Especially those eyes. Maybe if she had less attitude, and actually smiled she'd be sweet.

R: "Which I thought we agreed you would either A) stop calling me that or B) not in front of people."

Awe how cute, she almost looks uncomfortable. Almost. Her eyes are glowing again. I think that's a sign she's not happy, and even still it's mesmerizing. I should stop staring.

P: "Awe please, Santana's not people. Are you Samaritan? You're family."

He pulls me into a tight hug ruffling my hair. He's obviously very comfortable with Carm- I mean Rachel. He He. It slipped.

Santana: "Ok, on that note. I'll bid you a due, besides the shop is probably burning down. I've been gone for at least 3 mins. *Smiles* Puck, I'll see you another time. Rachel, a pleasure."

I turn to leave and Puck says the very thing I was trying to avoid.

P: "Hey San, why don't you come by later? The gallery should be up and running by then and now that you know the artist. She can show you around."

He looks to Rachel now known as 'the artist' and then back to me for confirmation. I can only look in wonder as the new information sinks in. SHE IS THE ARTIST. Note to self: The next time my mouth wants to have a party, make sure my brain is in on it and it knows all of the facts. She looks about as surprised as I am for a split second before she regains her composure and looks slightly annoyed.

S: "Umm... I can't."

I desperately look for an excuse. I can't be left alone with this woman. She might rip my head off, or worse; I might actually say the things I'm thinking. I'm such a mental/verbal klutz. I can't be trusted alone with a woman with such telling eyes. My weakness.

S: "I'm closing the shop tonight, so It'll probably be late and you know... late."

Brilliant Santana! Now I know why I'm not a successful writer. Hell, I can't even talk!

P: "Santana the shop closes at 7, and your inventory takes you 35 mins. We'll just be getting done. I know you love art and come on. It's a chance to be the first to see the collection besides the crew, and well Carmel…"

P: "Ow! What?"

She slaps him on the arm, and points her finger warning him.

P: "What do you say?"

I look hesitant.

R: "What is it? Is my work not good enough for you? I've never had anyone be begged to see my work."

She says in a snippy tone. Hello Ice Queen. I smirk.

S: "I'll be here at 8…"

Looking toward the Ice Queen.

S: "With bells on."

I smile and make my way back to my little piece of heaven.

* * *

**Thoughts? Concerns? Bellyaches?**

**Don't forget to review loves! ~BEV**


	2. Ch 2: Late Night Coco Convos

**Writer's Block**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Slurpies, but all mistakes are mine! :-)**

**Author's Note: Thank you for the awesome story alerts and reviews, and to those who favorited the story: Bless You! There will be a lot more story coming up! I know it's a bit slow right now, but I'm a screenwriter. Everything happens over an hour and a half time period. Give it a chance! Next Chap, I'll introduce more characters! I'm so excited! You guys are gonna love it! But for now, more Pezberry!**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Want More? Click the Review Button! At least leave me a 'Nice Chap!' Review! ~BEV**

* * *

**Suggested Song to listen to while reading:** _Shy That Way by Tristan Prettyman ft Jason Mraz_

400 mugs, 300 platters, 100 bowels, 299 spoons, 400… Wait, 299 spoons? Agh! Looking at my watch. 7:56pm. Great! I'm gonna be late, and the Ice Queen, as I so lovingly call her, will be pitching a fit. I can feel it. Agh! Where is that spoon? I stir my tea. Oh! The Tea! I have the spoon! Sometimes, I swear if my BlackBerry didn't alarm me, I'd lose my head. Yeah, I'm a tech junkie. I need my BlackBerry to survive. I had a Palm once, and it shut down on me from the 'intense' pressure I put on it. It was just my schedule everyday from the time I wake up to the time I go to sleep.

Ok, so I used to be a bit of a control freak, and would schedule everything I did in a day. It was pretty bad. I had to use the bathroom once because I stupidly had one of the 44oz. 7-ll slurpies. I was PMSing sue me, and it was the only thing within a 2 mile radius. Anyway, I had to pee so badly, but I had another 15 mins before I could go. I think me almost wetting my pants was a sign I had went too far. Luckily, I cut it down to simple tasks with just the coffee shop and writing time. Great, it's 8:30. I hope she takes it easy on me. I mean the expressions her eyes tell don't do me much justice. Ok, locking up. Hmm, I wonder if she likes hot chocolate? I'll bring her a cup.

I walk up to the side door and knock. I get no reply, so I grab the spare key Puck leaves me when he goes out of town and I "gallery sit." It's more like me wanting to stay because it's like the Four Seasons in the loft he has there. It's dark and I see a light coming from upstairs. I contemplate whether I should go up there or not, but then I decide to because it's probably Puck with some last minute work. As I walk up to the room I see her. She's painting a child. Funny, it kind of looks like her, only younger. Maybe, it's her sister, or her when she was little. I'm just about to say something when her phone rings.

R: "Rachel Berry… oh, hi Finn… No, I've just settled in… Can we talk about this tomorrow? I really don't want to have this conversation now… I know what I said and maybe we can grab dinner… of course… yes, I believe you, and I love you too. That will never change… ok… talk to you tomorrow… thanks, you too… Goodnight."

She sighs and starts to paint again, but she isn't as focused as she was. She gets up and that's when she notices me. I forgot she didn't know I was here. Crap! She looks shocked, and a little annoyed. Her eyes are screaming, if possible. I'm a little scared.

S: "I… uh um… Hi. I'm sorry it's so late. I had a spoon crisis. I… uh brought some hot chocolate. I know it gets kind of cold up here some nights, and I'm not sure if you're from…"

R: "So you've stayed here before?"

Her question completely catches me off guard. I ramble sometimes when I'm nervous. She's staring at me intently, but slightly curious as we walk to the kitchen. She goes to the cabinet, and pulls out two mugs for us before sitting at the island in the kitchen.

S: "Uh yes. I sometimes "gallery sit" for Puck when he goes to a show out of town or just vacation. It's really for me. As you can see, it's really nice."

I thanked her for the mug, and pulled up a seat.

S: "He even let me pick out the furniture. Puck has horrible style. I often wonder how he keeps getting wonderful artist to come to his gallery. The only thing he has worse taste in is women."

I laugh nervously because I have been rambling, and she has just been letting me. She looks up at me from sipping her hot chocolate.

R: "So you and him are close then?"

She eyes me suspiciously. Leaning into another sip, her eyes are low and a bit protective.

S: "Yeah, I guess you could say that. He's been very supportive of me since I moved back a few years ago..."

I trail off as memories of a not to distant past arise unwantingly. I think she senses this. Her eyes seemed a bit distant as well, like she's reliving something too. She quickly changes the subject.

R: "Yes."

Shaking my head slightly of my thoughts, I look at her with a confused look.

S: "I'm sorry?"

She raises her eyebrow with a slight sly smile.

R: "Yes to the question you were about to ask earlier, about me being from here."

She says nonchalantly while pouring herself another cup.

R: "This is really good. Do you use milk or water in your coco?"

S: "Oh, um it's a trade secret, but I guess you could say something like milk."

R: "Oh kaaay. I didn't know it was so secretive."

Her eyebrows lift in an amused expression. She smirks slightly sipping her coco. It's almost flirtatious. Staring at me right above the rim of her mug, her eyes are set on mine with a determined look, as if she's daring me. I smirk, and exaggerate my reply, complete with my signature eye squint at the end. No one shows up Santana Lopez.

S: "Yes. For all I know you could be a spy trying to steal the recipe. It is the best in all the city, you know?"

And then that's when it happened. She laughed. Her eyes shined a bit like they hadn't been able to in what seemed like a while. I smiled back at her with my own dopey expression. Her smile, the most genuine one I'd seen all day. I was so taken by her that when my BlackBerry went off, it startled both of us and caused me to break Puck's mug.

S: "Oh gosh! I'm such a klutz. I don't even know how I run a successful business. Puck says he's surprised it hasn't burned down yet."

I laugh and smile nervously as I wipe the mess off of the floor with the towel she gives me. She sure knows where everything is in this place to have just settled in. She bends down to help me clean my mess. A gold necklace is hanging that I hadn't noticed before. Not that I was staring at her breasts or anything. It has _Love_ dangling off of it. It's beautiful. I think she notices me staring because she abruptly stands up and turns to tuck it back in where it must have been hiding in her shirt.

S: "Thanks for helping me. I really am such a klutz sometimes."

I try to lighten the mood. She's still turned around holding her chest. Her breath has picked up, and I'm momentarily afraid I've overstepped some boundary. I'm about to apologize for staring when she says.

R: "Oh, yeah. No… no problem… So, I'm kind of tired."

Her voice cracks, and she turns her head slightly as if to scold herself. I quickly reply getting off of the floor putting the towel away.

S: "Yeah, no problem. I got here late. You've probably had a long day."

I start to grab my things trying to make a quick exit. She turns slowly, and her eyes look like she just might cry. She's rubbing her chest where I assume she hides the necklace. I'm not sure why, but I have this overwhelming urge to hold her and reassure her that everything is going to be ok. I need to get out of here. I'm slightly scared to be around her right now.

R: "Yes. Maybe you could come by tomorrow afternoon, and I could show you then."

She says although her voice sounds unsure. I don't know what to say. How do I get out of this? I don't think I could share another day like this with her.

S: "Oh I'd love to, but I have the shop, and it's really busy then, so maybe another time."

I'm not sure if she's relieved, or upset about my response. She still seems a little far away.

R: "Yeah, another time."

She says, not really looking at anything in particular. I feel really uncomfortable. I kind of want the Ice Queen back. Anything is better than this. I really need to leave.

S: "Ok, so I know my way out. "

I grab her attention to make a swift exit.

S: "It was lovely having coco with you, and I will be back to see your wonderful collection that Puck kept texting me about when I wouldn't answer his calls."

I smile and she smiles again. It's slightly reaching her eyes this time. Wow, beautiful. Look away, I definitely don't need to be thinking that. Darn her and those telling eyes.

R: "Yeah, that's Puck for you."

She lingers. There's a brief silence before she says goodnight, and quickly makes her way to the back room; and I leave finding myself rushing to get back into the cold as long as it is away from her. She makes me so confused. Were we having an oddly pleasant conversation? Did she really smile twice? Was she… semi-nice? I'm mind boggled. I must be tired. Her eyes held such sadness. Hmm...

* * *

**What characters would you like to see coming up? If you have a story idea you'd like me to write about, let me know: I'm taking requests!**

**If you READ IT,**

**REVIEW IT!**

**Don't leave me hanging loves! ~BEV**


	3. Tattooed Seduction & Midnight Lullabies

**Writer's Block**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Nicki Minaj or Kristy Lee, but all mistakes are mine! **

**Author's Note: Thought I'd post a long chap to rid away the Monday Blues! Thanks a bunch for the awesome story alerts and favorites, and to those who **_**reviewed**_** the story: Kisses for You! Sooooo… Long Chap! Who's ready to meet some new characters? Woo!**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**If you READ IT, REVIEW IT!**

**Don't leave me hanging loves! ~BEV**

* * *

**Suggested Song to listen to while reading first half:** _Beautiful by Late Night Alumni_

Gosh the shop is busy today, and we're short handed this morning. Whoa, Jennifer just dropped the fourth mug today, and there's a line out of the door. Where did this rush come from? It's 10am. It's never this busy at 10. Blaine is cleaning up her mess and busing tables faster than any other employee I've ever had. Someone is definitely looking for a bonus. Jennifer walks up.

Jennifer: Oh my gosh Santana. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. It just fell, and…

S: Jennifer

I try to get her to slow down because 1. There's a long line I need to handle and 2. I've heard this speech before.

Jennifer: so, it won't happen again…

S: Jennifer

Jennifer: Please don't fire me. I really need this job. My mother says I'll never amount to…

S: Jennifer!

She looks up at me scared.

S: I'm not mad. I'm not going to fire you. I just need to handle this rush. Why don't you handle the phone orders, and we'll discuss this later.

She looks up hopeful, and then scurries off to answer the phone that's ringing off the hook.

Finally! Quinn's made it in. Thank goodness she could make it on such short notice. She quickly makes it to the counter, and is serving customers already. She really is a lifesaver. She's truly the reason this shop hasn't burned down yet, but I could NEVER tell her that. She kind of has a 'crush' on me. I've seen the way those hazel eyes linger on my lips a little too long while I'm speaking to her. Always licking her lips with this soft innocent expression, while piercing you with her intense stare. This girl is seriously gorgeous. She would never have to work a day in her life with her looks alone, but she's also extremely intelligent; a triple threat: eyes, body and smart; but probably the worse thing, or best, depending on how you look at it, she has this look. My God! It's the sexiest thing I have ever seen! She's never used it on me, but I've seen her use it on customers, to get them to buy a lunch special when all they really wanted was a coffee to go. That look is dangerous. It's how we got a lot of our regulars, and I'm sure she's just waiting to use it against me when I least expect it. So, she definitely doesn't need that kind of ammo.

Slowly the strange morning rush and the usual lunch rush dies down. I'm bringing a customer their order on the patio. That's when I see her. Sitting on the patio sharing a coffee with a man. When did she get here? I rush off to the front hoping she doesn't catch me watching her, but honestly, I can't help but watch her from the front. She's smiling a somewhat genuine smile to the strange man. He looks a bit familiar. Where do I know him from? I feel warm breath and a low raspy whisper near my ear interrupting my stealth mode. Did I mention her voice is like silk? Yeah. Add that to the list.

Quinn: Hey Boss, what are we watching?

She says smoothly, innocent smile in place, and eyebrow raised like she's amused. I guess I'm not that stealthy.

S: Nothing, just thinking. You know me. Always writing in my head.

I quickly start wiping down the counter avoiding eye contact with her. She's like Medusa. If I look too long, I'll become paralyzed.

Quinn: Really? Because It looked like you were watching that couple over there, and you always start doing something with your hands when your lying i.e. the counter that I just wiped.

The corner of her mouth raises into a subtle smirk. Her gaze is firm. She is really amused, and I didn't miss her licking her lips when she mentioned my hands. She thinks she's so smart. No one out does Santana Lopez!

S: Ok _smarty pants_. Have you cleaned the espresso machines for the event tonight?

Quinn: Done.

S: What about the microwaves?

Quinn: Done.

S: And the toasters?

Quinn: Done. Oh and I turned the oven off. Really this place would burn down without me.

Her smirk deepens. Her hazel eyes shining bright at her victory. I can only look in awe. Dang it I'm caught, and she knows it. This temptress is better than I thought.

Quinn: Well… I'm going to head out. I'm meeting some friends for dinner. Thanks for the extra hours _Boss_.

Her smile innocent but still bright, she winks at me in that flirtatious way she always does. I'm standing there as if a deer caught in headlights.

Quinn: Call me again if you need... _anything_.

She adds a sultry kind of emphasis on the _anything_ then proceeds to take off her apron like she's giving me a preview of what it looks like when she takes her clothes off. It's in slow motion, or at least I think it is, I'm so memorized by her everything right now. Her brown t-shirt rides up just enough for me to see the smooth creamy skin hiding underneath, and the beginning of what looks like a tattoo. I lick my lips. Oh My God. She's trying to kill me. Slowly opening her eyes, she smiles in that innocent way of hers, that's never really innocent. I watch as she walks out swaying her hips because she knows she has me captivated. Wow, scratch that, I _definitely_ have to be careful with that one.

Shaking my head clear of my thoughts, I turn my attention back to the couple I was previously stalking; I mean watching. :-D They're laughing. Wow, her smile is beautiful, even from all the way over here. I shake my head. I shouldn't be watching this. I don't even know why I'm interested. I'm turning to head back to my office, when the man reaches out to touch her hand, but she pulls away. I lean back on the counter. Hmm… They must know each other. She's giving him a stern look, but her eye's, from what I can see, are sad. He doesn't seem too please by this gesture, and they get into a heated discussion. I wish I could hear what they're saying. Then a large mass blocks my view.

P: So, this is the example you want to set for your workers? Slacking.

He chuckles and I roll my eyes standing up straight.

S: Oh hush Puck. I run this, and everything is fine as you can see.

I gesture towards the shop with a smirk firmly placed on my face. He's always giving me crap about the shop.

P: Yeah, and I also just saw Quinn leave.

He smirks.

P: You know she's the reason this place hasn't burned down yet.

I just hold back my eye roll. I guess it's not a secret to anyone. I turn walking back to my office with Puck in tow.

P: I'm still surprise you haven't done anything with that.

He chuckles, and I glare at him.

P: She's practically begging you to. She wouldn't even have to ask. She could just give me that look, and I would be all up on that _trying_ to make a baby. You know that look San.

He raises his eyebrow and gives me that creepy grin I told him mothers in the park would grab their kids for. I guess he thinks it's sexy. No wonder he can't get a decent woman. I sigh and roll my eyes going through some paperwork on my desk.

S: Puck, did you come here with a purpose, or just to recite Nicki Minaj lyrics about my employees.

P: You're crazy San. I would so get a piece of that.

S: So you've said.

I reply nonchalantly typing away on my Mac.

P: San, it's ok to open yourself up to…

I glare at him with my best 'shut the hell up' look. He looks down and clears his throat.

P: But really, I came over because you got a letter. It came to the gallery.

He pulls the letter out of the inner pocket of his suit jacket. I'll always miss the Mohawk, but I enjoy this professional Puck, or Noah as his clients call him. LOL Barf! I take the letter. It has no return address on it. I wonder who it's from?

P: Well Samaritan, I have to be off. I have to pick up a date.

He claps his hands together and rubs them, wiggling his eyebrows. Same old Puck. I smirk and wish him luck. I sit and finish up the last bit of paperwork and next month's schedules. I need to make sure I schedule Quinn on the days I don't have to be here long. That little show today was too much. I don't trust myself around her. I shake my head. Now let's finish the list of performers for tonight.

* * *

**[Later that night]**

**Suggested Song to listen to while reading second half: **_Come Around by M.I.A. ft Timberland_

I love music. I always have. My first memory was dancing to Shake A Tail Feather by Tina Turner when I was 4. I used to sing in high school. It was never a passion of mine, but I did love the song writing. That's kinda how I got into writing poetry. I know it sounds stupid, but I love it. When I came back after all those years, it was one of the only ways for me to talk or let out my frustrations or worse, my emotions, but it turned out pretty good. I submitted a few of my poems to magazines after Puck's incessant rambling about how it's a good opportunity for me. I just wanted to write, but when they were published, I got a call from a small publisher asking me if I wanted to publish a book. I wasn't thrilled about the idea, but Puck convinced me again that I should at least try it. He really has been very supportive of me. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to write a single thing. All of the poems I submitted weren't 'Up to Par' the editor said, and they ended up revoking my contract. I wasn't too sad about it. I just decided to write a book anyway; the way I want to, with the poems that mean something to me, and just sell it in my shop, but I still wasn't able to write what I wanted. It's like there was something I wanted to say, but it wouldn't come out. I had no inspiration. That's around the time I had the brilliant idea to host Open Mic Nights at the shop after dark. I felt like being around other artists might inspire me. I'm still not where I want to be, but it helps and people are really starting to enjoy it. It was written up in the newspaper a couple of months ago. I was pretty proud. Looks like it's another full house tonight. Artie, the DJ, is slowing down the music. That's my queue. The crowd claps and there are a few whistles as I take the stage.

S: Hello and welcome to the Midnight Sessions. My name is Santana Lopez and I'm your resident host and owner of this little shop.

The crowd cheers louder and there are a few 'I love you Santana's'. I chuckle.

S: I love you too babe. And that's Artie Abrams better know as Wheels. He's our DJ and what a lovely DJ he is! Come on show him some love!

Artie: What's up party people!

Artie says over his microphone. They all cheer while Artie mixes and scratches Let's Get This Party Started by Pink with Tonight's Gonna be a Good Night by The Black Eye Peas. I shake my head and continue when he finishes.

S: Alright! Well tonight lovelies, you're going to experience some amazing local talent, and remember you can sign up on the website to perform at our little Open Mics. Check the flyer at the door for more details. P.S. we love virgins! So come pop your stage cherry with us in front of the liveliest crowd and great friends! I hope you guys!

At my last statement, the crowd howls: whistles, catcalls and cheers! I love this! I'm about to introduce our first act and start the show, when the crowd starts to chant 'Sing' 'Sing' 'Sing' over and over. I'm shaking my head no when Artie says.

Artie: Come on Santana. You know they won't settle down until you sing.

The crowd cheers and I blush. I know he's right. I mistakenly sang one of my poems one night to relieve some stress and start the show; the crowd loved it. Now I get bamboozled into singing almost every night. Huffing, I guess tonight is no different.

S: Ok. Just one song.

The crowd cheers louder. I grab the guitar on stage, and begin to strum and tune the guitar. Setting up the mic on the stand I say.

S: This is a song I wrote when the poem wasn't working.

The crowd laughs and I smile.

S: It's called Late At Night. (_**SN: I totally suggest you listen to the song while reading this. Click the Link!**_)

The crowd goes silent and the only thing that can be heard is the hum of the lights as I begin to finger pick lightly. I close my eyes and lean into the mic…

_**It's Late at Night**_

_**And I can't sleep**_

_**So I lie**_

_**Awake and try to think**_

_**But when you hold me**_

_**The way you do**_

_**I have no choice**_

_**But to fall in love with you**_

_**It's Late at Night**_

_**It's Late at Night**_

There are a few cheers and whistles as I continue. I almost want to tear up on the next line.

_**And sometimes it hurts so bad**_

_**When I think about**_

_**all the times we've had**_

_**And all the memories that I've made**_

_**Of us together are falling away**_

I press my mouth to the mic really getting into the song. This song tells so much about me, but I love leaving my heart on the stage.

_**And I'm falling too**_

_**It's Late at Night**_

I open my eyes and look out into the audience strumming harder.

_**Do you think**_

_**Do you see**_

_**Do you even believe in me**_

_**Do you feel the same**_

_**Leaving me to blame**_

_**For all your pain**_

Looking out into the audience, I see them hanging on every word.

_**Do you think**_

_**Do you see**_

_**Do you even believe in me**_

_**Do you feel the same**_

_**Leaving me to blame**_

_**For all your pain**_

_**It's Late at Night**_

I hear some of them sing it with me. I close my eyes once again. The emotion of the next line could break the wall of tears ready to spill. Strumming lightly again, I sing.

_**Too late to call**_

_**You've fallen asleep**_

_**And fall away from me**_

_**Too late to call**_

_**You've fallen asleep**_

_**And fall away from me**_

_**Well Do you think**_

_**Do you see**_

_**Do you even believe in me**_

_**Do you feel the same**_

_**Leaving me to blame**_

_**For all your pain**_

_**It's Late at Night...**_

I finish strong. Holding the note until I'm done strumming. The crowd jumps to their feet and cheer louder than before. I open my eyes and smile. Placing the guitar back on the stand, I bow to the crowd and introduce the first act. As I'm walking off stage someone comes up to me.

?: Looks like you still got it Lopez, and here I was worried you'd become a some type of hermit.

I turn already knowing the voice so well.

S: Tina!

I say in shock. She smiles widely and hugs me. Oh my gosh I've missed her. I pull back holding her at arms length while examining her. She has a light green flowing top with a white pencil skirt, and strapped white and green heels. She looks good.

S: Oh my gosh Tina! I've missed you so much. You look good.

Tina: Hey, eyes up here Lopez.

Her eyes are filled with mirth as she smiles. I laugh and hug her again.

S: I've missed you so much it's unhealthy. You promised to come see 6 months ago. Where have you been? You know I can't go long periods of time without seeing your tight Asian ass.

She blushes and swats my arm as I try to turn her to get a look at her butt.

Tina: Still the charmer I see. I missed you too babe, but you know I had to keep our connection low profile. After that scene you pulled in the boardroom about your book… Do you know they still had your picture at the front desk to make sure you didn't make it in the building when I left…

I cut her off.

S: Wait, what do you mean when you left? Did you quit?

She blushes and looks down. How cute. I move us towards the counter in the front so we can talk and not have to shout over the music.

Tina: Um… yes I did.

S: What! Why!

Tina: Well, one I was tired of representing talented writers like yourself…

She winks at me, and it's my turn to blush.

Tina: and have them turned down because of the 'Marketability' of their work. I've seen the work they publish. It's soulless and political. I hated it as you know, but I needed the money and I loved working with wonderful writers.

S: Then what changed? Because last time I checked Smith and Thomas are still publishing soulless work, and you were the only reason many of the writers stayed, including me.

Tina: Well…

She blushes again. Oh my. This better not be what I think it is.

Tina: Two, I met this guy name Mike.

I knew it. Tina is a sucker for sweet talking guys. I start to shake my head.

Tina: Wait San it's not like that. Mike is wonderful. We've been dating for the past 6 months and we even live together. We're Great! He's actually the reason I'm here. He got a job as the Head Surgeon at St. Mary's! I'm moving here!

She squeals and I almost start crying. I hug her so tight. I needed her here. She's one of the only people that have ever read some of my more personal poems. She found my notebook one day while she was at my house for a meeting about the poems I had to submit for my book. Tina was my agent, editor and liaison with the publishing company. At first I was really mad when I found her, but the tears in her eyes when she told me how much the poems she read impacted her, I couldn't stay mad for long. We cried together as I told her my jaded past that lead up to the poems. Needless to say, we became closer and best friends.

S: T! That's great! Wow! Finally, I'll have you all to myself! Well with the exception of this Mike character. I want to meet him! I want to make sure he's good enough for you.

She laughs slapping my shoulder lightly, when Puck walks up with a beautiful blonde girl. She has the smoky eye look that accentuated her piercing blue eyes perfectly. This girl was undoubtedly gorgeous, which made me wonder why she was with Puck, but right behind the beautiful blonde was the last person I expected to see.

Blonde: Oh my gosh Santana! That song was amazing! It was so emotional and moving…

She says in a high-pitched excited voice. Ok, I take it back. She's flawless if she doesn't speak. She continues rambling on.

Blonde: Wasn't it Rachel? I told her it was absolutely amazing.

I smile softly, and look towards the woman eying me with unreadable eyes.

Rachel: Yes. It was really beautiful Santana. You have a lovely voice.

She says in a tone I don't recognize. I stare at her trying to read her eyes. Mean while, Puck decides to clear his throat and introduce himself.

P: Since Santana is deciding to be so rude. Hi, I'm Noah Puckerman, and you are?

He sticks his hand out, and smiles in that sleazy way girls, for some reason, find cute. Tina chuckles covering her mouth and extends her hand while smiling.

Tina: Tina Cohen-Chang. It's a pleasure to meet you Noah.

Puck shakes her hand, holding it longer than necessary while she continues smiling. They hold eye contact for a bit just smiling at one another almost in a daze. Is she? Did he just? Oh No! Are they flirting! The blonde doesn't even seem fazed. She's rambling again about how moving my song was, not to mention she's moved closer to run her hand up my arm as she speaks. I take a chance and glance at the Ice Queen, who is being uncharacteristically withdrawn tonight, but something else has caught her attention.

P: Well, it's a pleasure to meet such a _beautiful_ friend of Santana's, and you can call me…

He trails off when Rachel interrupts them.

R: Tina?

Rachel's slowly made her way around the blonde and I with a curious look.

Tina: Rachel Berry? Oh my gosh! Hi!

Tina removes her hand from Puck to practically jump in Rachel's arms; now we're all looking at them confused. Um… How do they know each other?

* * *

So who wants Quinn? *raises hand* LOL I hope you guys loved the Open Mic! What do you guys think of the characters? Not what you were expecting? Good!

More surprises are in store! Share it with your friends! Who else is sad the finale is tomorrow?

Song used: Late At Night by Kristy Lee

**Want More? Click the Review Button! **

**At least leave me a 'Nice Chap!' Review! **

**Thanks lovelies! ~BEV**


	4. Midnight Lullabies Pt 2 & Something More

**Seducing Santana (formerly known as Writer's Block)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, David Guetta or Usher, but all mistakes are mine! **

_**Author's Note**_**: Sorry I haven't posted in a while guys! It was a busy month for me! Long Chap though! Whoo! I wanted to reply to the awesome reviews so here you go!**

_B-rockaFaN_:** Thanks for being the first to review the story, and continuously leaving awesome feedback! I truly appreciate it. I totally wanted people to confuse the character with Quinn in the first chap. More of each of the character's pasts will be revealed. I leave little snippets in each chapter, but there's a lot more to come. I hope you enjoy!**

_sawa255:_** Thanks for the review love! I'm gonna keep bringing you more. I promise to keep you guessing and thoroughly confused, but pleasantly surprised.**

_heyyyitsmel__:_** Thanks for the Review Mel! P.S. I totally Ship Rover! All Day! Lol**

_Cyssi__:_ **Thanks love! I'm glad you like it. I hope to keep you impressed!**

_Ann__:_** I am definitely working on the unfolding of their pasts. They all have an interesting story. I'll be revealing some of Pezberry's next chap! Stay tuned!**

_LostInNaya'sEyes__:_** Thanks for the review! I definitely love quinntana! And who knows. You may get what you asked for. You'll have to wait and see. ;-)**

**Thanks a bunch for the awesome story alerts and favorites, and to those who **_**reviewed**_** the story: I Love You! This chapter has a bit of strong language. Just beware!**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Remember: If you READ IT, REVIEW IT!**

**Don't leave me hanging loves! ~BEV**

* * *

**Suggested Songs to listen to while reading:** _Just a Dream and In the Dark by JoJo_

I'm sitting behind my desk sipping black tea, and playing with the necklace. I still can't get over the open mic. That totally didn't go as planned. Everyone is still talking about it.

* * *

R: Tina?

Tina: Rachel Berry? Oh my gosh! Hi!

I'm so confused. How do they know each other? She's hugging her kind of tight. This is the most emotion I've seen from the Ice Queen, so I just stare at them, completely bewildered.

Tina: Rachel Berry in the flesh! Wow. It's been years. How are you girl?

R: T, I've been ok. You know me. Just going where the wind takes me.

Rachel has the most genuine smile on her face I've seen. I can't help but notice how beautiful she is when she smiles like that. Puck takes this opportunity to lean over and whisper.

P: So, did you know about this?

I roll my eyes, and glare at him.

S: How could I have known about this? I just met Rachel.

P: Oh. Right.

He gives me a sheepish smile.

S: You're an idiot.

I deadpan. Then Tina is calling me. What did I miss?

S: Huh? I'm sorry what?

T: I said do you have…

Rachel cuts her off.

R: No Tina I couldn't. I haven't in a really long time. It's ok-

Then she's looking at me with pleading eyes.

R: I'm sure there isn't time or room.

The blonde decides this is her time to speak.

Blonde: Oh come on Rachel. You can't be that bad. Besides it's just for fun.

Ok, what the heck is everyone talking about? Why does Rachel look so panicked? I glance at Puck, and he's just as confused as I am.

T: That bad? Rachel's amazing. She took us all the way to Nationals. Which we won!

Tina snaps. Whoa, defensive much. Ok, now I have to know what's going on. Puck looks just as confused, but he's also starring at her like he's turned on. Perv. I'll have to slap him later for being a scumbag towards my friend. Rachel looks like she wants to be anywhere but here. Hmm, this is a new layer of the Ice Queen. Intriguing, but …

S: I'm sorry, what are we talking about?

Tina looks up at me from where she was glaring at the blonde. What is her name?

T: I was just wondering if you have any slots open for the mic tonight?

S: Wait. You're going to sing?

I'm instantly excited. I love Tina's voice. We would go bar hopping and sing our favorite songs out loud, to no music might I add. What? We were drunk! Well, eventually a few of the bars we'd always stop at caved and started a karaoke night because customers would flock in when we would start singing. It's kind of how I knew these open mic nights would work out. Tina smirks at me.

T: Well, I'm sure that can be arranged, but no. I'm talking about Rachel here.

Well that explains Rachel's apprehension. I look towards her, and she's giving me this look that says 'Please say no.' But, before I can answer, Puck says.

P: Awesome! Carmel, you're going to sing? San, you won't regret it. Her voice is angelic.

He smiles at me excitedly, and I know he's being serious. I haven't seen him this excited since we would steal cars to race in the circuit, but that's a story for another day. Well, now I'm curious. The Blonde picks up on his tone, and glares at him then Rachel. Okaaay. Did she just start paying attention?

S: Um…

I look towards Rachel while everyone else looks at me. Then my phone beeps. Thank God. I pull it out and see it's Artie, and excuse myself.

Wheels: Hey! Where are you? Lotus Flower just had to leave, so it looks like you'll have to fill their time.

I look up to see Rachel begging Tina not to push the issue; while Puck is reassuring Rachel it's fine. The… Blonde? is hanging onto Puck tighter, silently glaring at Tina and Rachel. What is her name again? I shake my head. I quickly text Wheels back.

Lopez: Actually, I have just the person to fill the spot. We'll be up in a second.

I put my phone back, and walk towards the group. I smile.

S: Well, it looks like the odds are in your favor Rachel. I just had a band walk off, so a slot just opened up.

Tina and Puck cheer. Rachel glares and mumbles "or not". There's something so… dare I say cute about it. I just smirk at her. This should be interesting.

T: Great! San, you won't regret this. Come on Rach, I've _**never**_ had to beg you to sing before.

Rachel just stares at her before smiling sadly and nodding. This confuses me. It's just singing right?

T: Ok? Yes! I can't wait! I haven't heard you sing in so long!

Turning towards me with a bright smile.

T: So, when does she go on?

S: Right now actually. Is there a particular song you'd like to sing? I'm sure Wheels has like a terabyte of instrumentals.

Rachel gives me a hard look, but nods her head. And the Ice Queen returns. I can tell I'm going to forever be on her bad side. Tina speaks up.

T: Rach, why don't you sing that Celine Dion song from Nationals! Ooo or the song you wrote that won us Regionals!

Wow, she writes music? Good music at that. Well, the Ice Queen continues to surprise me.

P: Rach, you should sing Without You by David Guetta and Usher. I know your voice is perfect for it. Please!

T: Oh my gosh yes! You should totally sing that! Good choice Noah.

Tina smirks at him. He just smiles proudly. Well aren't they campy. Rachel however looks pale. I'm just about to ask her if she's okay when…

Blonde: Ugh! Noah I'm bored! You promised me an unforgettable night.

She says seductively while rubbing his chest. Okay, I'm officially weirded out.

Blonde: Let's get out of here.

She tries to whisper, but we all hear her. Yuck! Puck shifts his eyes between Rachel, Tina and I. He actually looks slightly embarrassed. That's new. He whispers back to her that they'll leave after Rachel sings. Enough of this…

S: Rachel it sounds like the band is just wrapping up; we better make it out there. Is Without You okay? I know Wheels has it. Do you know the words?

She silently nods. Tina's smilingly like an idiot. I'm kind of nervous now. If Rachel's as good as they say she is, then why is she so against singing. And what was Tina talking about Regionals and Nationals? I'll have to ask about that later. Rachel follows me to the front and stands by the stage. I walk over to Wheels and tell him what's going on. He's a bit apprehensive because we don't know if she can sing or not. But, when I told him how giddy Puck was about it, he changed his mind. After he's set up, I walk out on stage.

S: Hey night owls!

I get a few cheers and whistles.

S: Well there's a change of plans in the set tonight. Lotus Flower had an emergency and won't be performing tonight.

I get a few awes, but then I hear them start to chant "Sing" Sing". I chuckle before replying.

S: Thanks for the enthusiasm, but you only get one performance a night.

The crowd awes again.

S: But! We have a special guest tonight! This is her first time performing at the Midnight Sessions, but I hear she has a beautiful voice. Now ready to pop her stage cherry with us! Let's give a warm welcome to Ms. Rachel Berry!

The crowd cheers, and I walk towards the end of the stage to help Rachel up; she's insanely tiny.

S: Are you ready for this?

R: Well with a Welcome like that, how can I not be?

She says teasingly, then smiles and, for a moment, I'm lost in it. I reach out to help her up, and, as soon as our hands meet, I feel something jolt through my arm and hand. Once she's on the stage, I stare at our hands then back at her face. She was smiling, but now she has an unreadable expression. Did she feel that too? I snap out of my thoughts when Wheels scratches a record signally me it's time to start. I smile at her.

S: Good Luck.

I say then I walk off. What was that? As I walk around to watch the show, I see Rachel just standing in front of the mic with her eyes closed. Uh oh! Did I make her nervous? Is she not going to sing? I glance around looking for Tina. The music starts and Rachel hasn't moved and I can't find Tina. Crap! I'm going to murder Puckerman! I spot him and the Blonde? What is her damn name? by the wall.

S: Pukerman!

I yell whisper, and he can see the rage in my eyes. I'm walking towards him to give him a piece of my mind about his so-called angelic singing friend, when all I hear is the softest, most beautiful voice I have ever heard start to sing.

_**I can't win, I can't reign **_

_**I will never win this game **_

_**Without you, without you**_

I stop dead in my tracks. My eyes are wide, and all I can see is Puckerman with a shit-eating grin on his face. Fucker! I turn to see Rachel, still with her eyes closed, singing softly into the mic.

_**I am lost, I am vain, **_

_**I will never be the same **_

_**Without you, without you **_

Rachel placed her hands on the mic and sang stronger.

_**I won't run, I won't fly **_

_**I will never make it by **_

_**Without you, without you**_

She opens her eyes to sing the next part and I'm stuck. She has me in a trance. I literally can't move.

_**I can't rest, I can't fight **_

_**All I need is you and I, **_

_**Without you, without you **_

_**Oh oh oh! **_

_**You! You! You! **_

_**Without... **_

_**You! You! You! **_

_**Without... you**_

She closes her eyes again as she sings the next part softly. Everyone is silent and no one is moving. There's so much emotion on the stage right now that everyone can't help but be enthralled with it.

_**Can't erase, so I'll take blame **_

_**But I can't accept that we're estranged **_

_**Without you, without you**_

What happens next nearly has me on my ass. She opens her eyes and belts out the next lyrics. I didn't know that such a small person could sing with so much power. Her eyes are strong, and telling so many stories. Who is this woman?

_**I can't quit now, this can't be right **_

_**I can't take one more sleepless night **_

_**Without you, without you **_

_**I won't soar, I won't climb **_

_**If you're not here, I'm paralyzed **_

_**Without you, without you **_

As she sings the next part I can see tears forming in her eyes. She's so beautiful right now. I'm completely captivated.

_**I can't look, I'm so blind **_

_**I lost my heart, I lost my mind **_

_**Without you, without you **_

_**Oh oh oh! **_

_**You! You! You! **_

_**Without... **_

_**You! You! You! **_

_**Without... you**_

She sings the last verse softly, and a single tear makes it way down her face. Wow, her voice really is angelic.

_**I am lost, I am vain, **_

_**I will never be the same **_

_**Without you, without you **_

_**Without... you **_

I expect the crowd to immediately cheer because come on, they all have ears, but it's dead silent. I think we're all in shock. I certainly didn't expect her to have the voice of an angel. I wonder why she was so against singing if she sounds like that? If I sounded like that I'd be famous by now. We're all drawn out of our thoughts by Puck's loud Yeah! and excided clapping. The crowd slowly comes out of its stupor and goes crazy! I've never seen the audience react this way. It's chaos! There's screams, whistles, chants, yelling, people are jumping up and down. It's pandemonium! I take this as my cue to go back on stage. As I walk up I see Rachel bow, then walk off towards me. I'm about to congratulate her when she breezes by me quickly.

S: Hey! Rachel!

I try to call her, but she's gone. She had tears running down her face. What happen? Where is she going? She was great! I unfortunately don't have time to go after her because I have to close out the show. I finally get the crowd to settle down, and Wheels and I close out the show. Afterwards there are a million questions coming at me about Rachel, and who she is, where she came from. I don't know how to answer them because I barely know her myself. I get a few cards from managers and business owners after the show asking me to pass along to Rachel. Wow, who knew she would be such a big hit? Tina finally grabs my attention.

T: Hey San, where's Rachel? She was amazing wasn't she? I have to get her number so we can catch up.

S: Yeah she was, but I'm not sure T. She ran off of the stage when she finished. I'll ask Puck.

I spot the Blonde that shall remain nameless, angrily grabbing her things.

S: Hey! Uh… Where's Puck? I have to ask him something.

Blonde: I don't know and I don't care. When Rachel left, having her little meltdown. He ran after her. So I guess somewhere with her.

S: Oh. Thanks.

I turn to leave when she calls me.

Blonde: Oh hey San.

She smiles while grabbing a piece of paper and scribbles down something.

Blonde: If ever you're not busy, you should call me sometime. We can grab coffee, and talk about your poetry, or we could do _**something else**_. Whatever you like.

She hands me the paper and I look at it bewildered. Wasn't she just with Puck? My best friend? This Blonde is dumber than I thought. I shake my head and ball up the paper.

S: No thanks. I don't do leftovers.

I walk back to Tina who is smirking at me, as the Blonde storms out of the shop.

T: Still the charmer I see.

S: Whatev, she wasn't that hot anyway.

T: Yeah, I seem to remember you having a thing for brunettes.

S: Or Raven haired girls. If this Mike character didn't scoop you up I would have.

I smirk at her as she pushes me away laughing.

T: Still a charmer. Did you at least find out where Rachel went?

S: No, it looks like she left, and Puck went after her. She was upset, but I'm not sure why.

Tina nods her head in understanding.

S: Listen, how about I give you Puck's number, and he can give it to you.

T: Do you think he'll mind?

S: What? No. He loves it when beautiful women call him. As do I.

I smile at her. She rolls her eyes.

T: Nice try Lopez, but I still won't sleep with you.

I scrunch up my face, and hold my chest as if my heart's broken. She smirks again.

T: Well I have to go hun, I know Mike's probably waiting up for me.

S: I want to meet him. Soon!

T: I know, and you will. He's a good guy San. How about we get together on his next day off?

I shake my head yes, and give her Puck's number. We hug then she's off promising to call me later. I'm walking towards my office when I notice a gold necklace on the floor by the stage. I pick it up, and it says 'Love'. I feel like I've seen it before. Wheels knocks me out of my thoughts.

Wheels: Oh my gosh! That Rachel girl was amazing! Where did you find her? Is she coming back? She _**has**_ to perform again!

And that was how these last few days have been going. People have been randomly coming into the shop just to ask about Rachel. To say Rachel has been good for business is an understatement. Word spread fast, and I heard that there was even a YouTube video. We got a flood of Open mic requests, and that's what I've been working on all morning. I even got a few calls from producers and agents. I wondered if Rachel was okay. I wanted to ask Puck, but I didn't have an explanation as to why I was worried. I should probably ask if this necklace is hers though. I just figured by now she would have come by to check. I take the necklace, and place it in my side drawer. I notice the unmarked letter in there, and pick it up. I forgot about this. I turn the envelope around to open it when there's a knock at my door. I look up while saying.

S: Ugh! I told you I don't care if they offer money. I don't know if… Rachel.

She's standing there in a beautiful white sundress with her hair down but pulled back. She looks unsure while standing in the doorway.

R: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I can come back another time.

S: Uh, no. You're not bothering me. What uh… what can I do for you?

I yank my glasses off, and walk around my desk to sit on the edge.

R: I know this is a long shot, but I was wondering if you maybe…

I stare at her as she talks with her hands. I study her face, and the slightly tired look behind her eyes. She still looks so beautiful. Whoa. I've said that one too many times about this girl. I haven't the slightest idea why I'm so intrigued with her.

R: Well I'll take your silence as a no then.

She's turning to leave with an annoyed look. Wait? What?

S: Wait I'm sorry. I zoned out. I have a lot on my mind.

Yeah, and it's mostly you, but I couldn't say that. The last thing I need to do is freak her out.

S: Work stuff.

I shrug.

S: Please. What did you ask me again? The short version.

She sighs like she's deciding whether or not to say what she said again.

R: I'm sorry too. Sometimes I ramble, and I don't even notice it.

She scrunches up her face as if in thought. It's kind of adorable. What am I talking about? Oh gosh, pay attention Lopez!

R: Though I haven't done it in a while. I guess you're the luck first. Anyway, did you happen to find a gold necklace with 'Love' on it? I've been looking everywhere, and I'm hoping that it's here.

S: Well it looks like you're in luck Ramble Queen.

Hmm… I like that. I smile teasingly. A light smile graces her face as she rolls her eyes.

S: I just so happen to have found a necklace that fits that exact description.

I walk behind my desk and grab the necklace out of the drawer. Her eyes instantly light up. She reaches for the necklace, and closes her eyes as she holds it close to her heart. I smile at her. She opens her eyes.

R: Thank you so much Santana. This means a lot to me. Most people would have throw it away by now, and you didn't, and… just… Thank you.

She smiles a genuine smile. Her eyes are bright, and I can't stop staring at them. Someone clears their throat, and it breaks our staring match. How long have we been standing here?

Quinn: Hey Boss. I'm heading out. Did you need anything before I left?

Startled, I look at Quinn as she looks between Rachel and I kind of confused, but then I see a bit of recognition in her eyes.

S: Uh no Quinn that'll be all. Thanks.

She's still standing there looking between Rachel and I, but lingering on Rachel longer. Rachel's expression is unreadable. I think she's bipolar. She was just smiling right?

Q: Quinn Fabray.

She extends her hand to shake Rachel's.

S: Oh. Quinn. Rachel. Rachel. Quinn.

Q: Rachel? As in Rachel Berry?

Rachel quirks her eyebrow up and nods looking between Quinn and I.

R: Yes. I'm Rachel Berry.

Q: Oh wow. So you're Rachel. I've heard so much about you!

Now I'm the one with a quirked brow. I'm hoping Quinn is talking about the Open Mic, and not when I was watching Rachel the day she came into the shop. She has on her innocent smirk, and I'm not really sure. Rachel looks a bit unsure, but smiles anyway.

Q: I wasn't there the night you performed, but I heard about it from practically everyone I knew. When I saw the YouTube video though, I thought you were stunning, and your voice brought tears to my eyes. It was beautiful, but I can see you're even more beautiful in person.

She kisses the back of Rachel's hand (which she's still holding), and smiles at Rachel with… The Look! Oh my gosh! She's flirting with Rachel right in front of me! Okay. I take it back. I underestimated this blonde a lot! I'm worried Rachel will freak out, but when I look at her, she has a bashful smile and is looking down, her cheeks a light tint of red. What the hell Fabray!

R: Thank you. You're very kind.

Q: There are also rumors that you're opening a new collection at the Tanner Gallery. Your previous collections came up when I googled you. It seems you're very talented in many areas Ms. Berry.

She's smirks. She's really laying it on thick. Rachel just smiles. She still hasn't let go of her hand. I've had enough of this. I clear my throat loudly breaking their trance. Quinn gives me a side-glance then smiles at Rachel once more.

Q: Well I must be going. Rachel, it was a _pleasure_ meeting you. I hope we run into each other again. I'll be sure to stop by your opening, _if_ the rumors are true.

Hmph, so fricking charming. She turns to me, innocent smile in place, but I can see the mischief in her eyes.

Q: Boss, don't forget. Call me, if you need _**anything**_.

She says it in that tone again, then winks at me. I'm completely amazed right now. Did she just flirt with both of us? In front of each other? Rachel and I both watch her as she leaves swaying her hips. Yeah we're caught in her trance. Damn that girl is good. Snapping out of it, as she turns the corner, Rachel speaks first.

R: Um… Thank you again.

I look at her confused.

R: For saving the necklace.

S: Oh. It was no problem. I figured someone would claim it sooner or later. It's too beautiful to forget about.

Rachel nods her head, and is about to leave when I say.

S: Did you want to put it on? I mean I could help you.

She looks back at me with a curious look.

R: Sure, thank you.

She hands me the necklace and turn around in front of me. Wow, she smells amazing; mmm, it's a mixture of French Vanilla and Jasmine. She raises her hair and holds it up, and there, on the base of her neck, is a small gold star. I must have been staring for a while because she says my name.

R: Santana?

I hurry and bring my hands around her head, looping my hand through her arm. As I'm clasping the back, my fingers ghost over her skin, and she takes a slow deep breath. She's like insanely soft.

S: There.

She drops her hair and steps away. For some reason, I miss her being so close.

R: Thank you… again.

She rolls her eyes at the redundancy, and smiles with a blush. Ha! Take that Fabray! I can make her blush too. I just smile back and nod. She turns to leave again.

S: Did you maybe want to grab lunch… together?

What? Where the hell did that come from? She looks a bit caught off guard as well.

R: Like right now? I thought you were busy?

S: Well I own the place. I say when I work or not, and before you came I wasn't getting much of it done anyway.

Mainly because I was thinking about you, but then you showed up; and now I want to be distracted by you some more. Ugh, what am I doing? Maybe I should just get some work done.

S: I mean if you're not busy. I'll understand if you have things to do. I mean I have things to do as well, and I totally get it if you can't. I just figured I have to eat sometime, and so do you, so why not together. And I'm going to shut up now.

I smile at her embarrassingly. She's just watching me with an amused look.

R: Well, I am hungry. I don't see the harm in having lunch together. You don't seem like terrible company. You are a bit wordy though.

She smirks teasingly.

S: Watch it Berry, or I'll be the one finding better company.

She just smiles, and turns to walk out as I grab my things to go. I'm grabbing my purse when the unmarked letter falls to the floor. I pick it up, and stare at it. Just then Rachel walks back in.

R: Let's go Lopez. I'm starving, and you already offered to feed me. I tend to get a bit cranky when I'm not fed.

I growl at her, and she just laughs. I through the letter back in my drawer while glaring at her, but I can't help but smile as I follow her out. I really like her laugh. Oh geez!

* * *

Okay! I'll say it again! Who's in love with Quinn? *raises hand* lol I have a great story planned for you guys! Just bear with me. It's a slow building story.

Someone told me to put this story on Tumblr. Can you guys tell me about Tumblr?

More surprises are in store! Share it with your friends!

**Want More? Click the Review Button! **

**At least leave me a 'Nice Chap!' Review! **

**Thanks as always lovelies! ~BEV**


	5. Tiny Surprises and Gallery Mishaps

**Seducing Santana **(formerly known as Writer's Block)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Tyra Banks, or Loofahs but all mistakes are mine! **

_**Author's Note**_**: Sorry for the long wait guys! I graduate in 3-weeks so, to say that I've been busy is an understatement. Thanks for sticking around! I decided a long chapter was way overdue! **

**Thanks a bunch for the awesome Story Alerts and Favorites, and to those who **_**reviewed**_** the story: I owe you dinner! I love cooking! Yay! Three cheers for me! No? You guys suck. Lol no really. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and alerts! Here's the FF:**

Samy**: Oh never assume you know what's going to happen. :-) Keep reading. You won't be disappointed.**

Glee fan**: I totally love flirty Quinn! She's the most fun to write. She has a lot of fun in store!**

JayMonsta**: Thanks for the 'awesome chap' review! Flirty Quinn is probably my favorite thing to write in. Stay tuned. She has more in store!**

Sawa255**: Thanks for the review! Don't worry too much about that. Normal fic occurrences don't usually happen in my story. Stay tuned!**

LostInNaya'sEyes**: Thanks for reviewing! I do have a soft spot for Quinntana. You'll definitely be entertained. Stay Tuned!**

Chelsy**: OMG! That's for your MAZE-BALLS review! I hope to keep you entertained! Feel free to ask for anything and I'll see what I can do about putting it in the fic! Thanks for reviewing again!**

Boringsiot**: Like I said before. I have a soft spot for Quinntana. So you'll definitely be entertained! I have fun times in store for Quinn so stay tuned!**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**If you READ IT, REVIEW IT!**

**Don't leave me hanging loves! ~BEV**

* * *

**Suggested Song to listen to while reading:** _Trust Me by Etta James_

Bustling streets with cars and bicyclists speeding down long streets, cars honking, near misses, distant chatter; it's a kind of chaotic symphony that numbs you, but right now, it's the only thing that's keeping me grounded. This is really unfamiliar. I mean I'm Santana Lopez. Nervous is NOT in my vocabulary, but, dare I say it, I am a bit unsure; which, by the way, isn't so unfamiliar. I'm currently sitting at a little table near the southside side of Signature Sinclair's restaurant, with the perfect view of my favorite park, alone. I don't know what it is about her that makes me feel so uneasy. Well… it has been a long time since... I shake my head of those thoughts.

Tasha: A pomegranate twist and a mango tea for the lady.

Tasha, our server, sets our drinks down.

Tasha: Or did you run her off already Lopez.

I scowl at her smirking face.

S: Ha ha, very funny Tyra Banks. Why don't you stand up on the table, and show us your amazing dance moves while quoting Coyote Ugly lines?

Her face is mortified.

Tasha: That was one time, and I was drunk off my ass. I'm never partying with you and Puck again. I had a bruise on my ass for a month.

She whispered the last part while looking around making sure no one was listening.

S: And I'm sure it wasn't from you falling off said table either.

I give her a toothy grin. She blushes a darker shade of red, which is impressive given her dark skin.

Tasha: So what? I was getting married the next day, and I'd never been with a girl. It was on my bucket list.

S: So you said.

I smirk at her, remembering all the fun we had that night. I still can't look at loofahs the same.

S: So, how's Kevin anyway?

Tasha: Wonderful! We're actually thinking of starting a family. I finish my Master's next month so, no more school loans, better paying job and I get to quit here.

S: Wow! Tasha that's great! I'm very happy for you guys. Tell Kevin I said congratulations.

She give me a look that says "yeah right." I forgot. While Kevin didn't mind Tasha exploring with another girl the weekend before her wedding, it doesn't mean he was happy with the person that she slept with. Which I found out the day of the wedding, when a very angry Puck came up to me, with a bloody nose, claiming Kevin punched him because he couldn't hit me. Yeah, we're not friends, but Tasha and I are still okay. We all understand it was just a one-time thing, but it doesn't mean Kevin wants me hanging around his girl afterwards.

S: On second thought, never mind. Just know I'm happy for you guys.

Tasha: Thanks San. So, what's the story with the gorgeous brunette?

S: Oh… um… she's just… a… She's… She's a friend of Puck's that I just met. It's nothing.

Tasha: Oh really? Is that why you look so nervous? Is this a date?

S: I'm not nervous. Santana Lopez doesn't do nervous, and no, this is not a date. We are just having lunch because we ran into each other.

Tasha giggles. I growl at her.

Tasha: Whatever you say San. I know there's more to this story, and I expect a full explanation the next time we talk, but here she comes.

Before she leaves, she leans in to say.

Tasha: She's a lucky girl San; you definitely know how to treat a woman.

She winks at me before heading back towards the kitchen. Rachel sits just as Tasha leaves.

R: I'm sorry about that. I went to the restroom after the phone call.

S: It's fine. Is everything okay?

R: Yes, that was just my manager. He has a few interviews lined up and a photo shoot. It seems the YouTube video caused a bit of a stir. I had to confirm dates. I apologize for being gone for so long.

S: No worries Rachel.

Rachel sips her drink, and looks out towards the lake and park benches.

R: This place is really beautiful.

She says placing her drink on the table, as her eyes watch a flock of swans swim by.

S: Yeah, it's one of my favorite spots in the city. I would come out here, and watch the sun set because it has the perfect horizon line.

R: That must be…

*Beep* *Beep*

Rachel's phone goes off. We both look at it on the table. She picks it up.

R: Excuse me.

She quickly types on her Iphone. I sip my drink, and watch the ducks waddle onto shore.

R: I'm sorry. What were you saying?

S: You were saying something actually.

R: Oh right. The sunset must be really beautiful here. Why'd you stop coming?

S: Oh, just busy. I don't have much time to relax anymore since I opened the shop.

She nods her head, and it's silent again. It's kind of awkward. I'm not sure why I suggested this. Now I remember, I don't seem to have a filter when it concerns this woman. What is wrong with me? We're just sitting here in silence. I'm usually charming the panties off any girl I come in contact with. Why am I a mute around Rachel? Okay this is too much. I have to say something.

S: So…

Great. I was hoping for more, but it's a start right? I look up at her, my eyes timid, while my thumb rubs circles into the arm of the chair; she's playing with her glass, watching me intently.

R: _So_…

She says slyly with a slight smirk, as if to challenge my uneasiness. She's enjoying this. I glare at her slightly. Get it together Lopez. Meanwhile, a cheery voice knocks us out of our staring match.

Tasha: Hi guys! Are we ready to order?

She looks towards Rachel expectantly. Rachel quickly picks up her menu to skim the choices.

Tasha: I can make a few suggestions if you'd like?

Tasha smiles at Rachel. I love how genuine she is. It's part of the reason I love coming here. I'm definitely going to miss her.

R: That would be great. I haven't really had a chance to look at the menu. Do you have any vegan dishes?

Tasha: Vegan? Absolutely. We have a great selection of vegan dishes, but I recommend the Stephan Cesar Salad it comes with Vegan Pita Bread and Roasted Red Pepper Hummus. The bread and hummus are made fresh daily.

R: Oh wow. That sounds wonderful. I think I'll have that.

Tasha grins widely then turns to me.

Tasha: And what can I get for you ma'am?

She sends me a polite smile, but I can see the mischief.

S: I'll have the Double Tomato Bruschetta with the Mexican Bean Salad please.

Tasha: Wonderful ladies. I'll bring that right out.

Tasha takes our menus, but not before sending a sly smile my way. What is she up to?

Silence is once again settling in. When I look up, Rachel is eying me curiously.

R: So, do you know her?

S: Uh, yeah. She used to hang with Puck and I many moons ago. How'd you know?

I ask her more confused than a little. How did she pick that up?

R: Oh, it's just the way you looked at her. It was familiar.

I nod my head. Now I'm really confused. What does she mean by familiar?

*Beep* *Beep*

Rachel's phone goes off again. She sighs and picks it up.

R: Excuse me again.

I nod, but she's focused on her phone. Just as she's setting the phone down it beeps again.

S: Someone's popular.

She squints her eyes at me while typing quickly on her phone. I give her a satisfied look. She places the phone down only for it to beep seconds later. She sighs and excuses herself again. I chuckle and sip my drink while watching her. She has a cute frustrated expression on her face. Why am I so intrigued with you miss Rachel Berry?

R: I apologize. I'm putting this on silent or else it won't stop.

She says while placing the phone on the table.

S: Should I be mildly offended that I haven't gotten any messages, and I'm the one running a business?

She looks up at me and smirks.

R: I don't know. Maybe you've trained your employees well, and they can work well without you? Although…

She places her finger on her chin as if in deep thought.

R: Noah did mention that Quinn is probably the reason your shop hasn't burned down yet. So to answer your question, I'm not really sure.

She smiles cheekily at me.

S: Puckerman.

I growl and squint my eyes vowing to murder him when I see him. She laughs at my antics then I'm smiling like an idiot. Her laugh is really cute. And that's how Tasha found us, smiling and in our own little world. She clears her throat.

Tasha: Here we go. Enjoy Ladies.

She says in a knowing tone. I look down at my plate because I just know Rachel caught on to Tasha's antics, but when I chance a glance at Rachel, she's just biting into her meal unfazed.

R: Mmm… This. Is. Amazing.

Rachel says with her angelic voice practically moaning. I'm stunned for a moment. Was that supposed to sound so sexy? Because good lord it was.

R: Have you tried this?

I finally close my mouth, and blink when she looks up at me expectantly.

S: I… uh… yeah I have.

My voice coming out huskier than intended. I clear my throat.

S: It's wonderful.

Rachel raises her eyebrow in intrigue before my eyes dart to my plate. We eat quietly for the rest of the meal with Rachel ever so often moaning her appreciation. As we're walking out, I break the silence.

S: Did you want to check out the park while we're here?

Eying me slightly she says.

R: Sure, why not.

S: So, there is a question that has been racking my mind. Tell me. How'd you get into painting?

R: Oh, I got into it in college.

She says as we walk down the busy street towards the park.

R: I took an into art class as an elective, just to fill my schedule during my first semester. My teacher at the time thought I had a real talent, but it wasn't what I wanted to do.

S: What was it that you wanted to do?

I interrupt her. She shifts and sighs slightly, almost uncomfortable.

R: I wanted to sing.

She says lightly. I can see her tense as she says it. Why does she close up every time someone mentions singing? I'm not sure if I should pry more or change the subject. We walk in silence as the ducks waddle up to greet us. Rachel bends down to play with the babies.

R: I love ducks. They've always been one of my favorite animals.

She smiles as the babies run behind their mother except for one that seems to think her finger is food and is biting it lightly. She smiles down at the duckling. Her hair is blowing lightly as it glistens from the sunlight. She looks so beautiful.

R: That's not food little one.

I smile at her warm tone towards small creature. I much prefer this side of her then the bipolar one or the Ice Queen. The mother is walking away quacking, this prompts the little mini to run away from Rachel. She laughs as it trips over itself to follow the mother.

S: What are you doing right now?

Rachel gives me a puzzled look.

S: No. I mean do you have some time. I want to show you something.

I smile sheepishly. She stares at me unsurely, like she's contemplating whether or not this is a good idea.

S: I promise you won't regret it. Trust me.

He eyes soften and she nods.

R: Okay..

S: Really?

I smile like a kid at Christmas. She laughs lightly.

R: Sure. Why not? I trust you.

* * *

**Suggested Song to listen to while reading the second half:** _Kissing a Fool by Michel Bublé_

We walk up to the counter. Carole is on the phone while filing papers. Rachel looks at me with curious eyes. I can tell she's a bit nervous. I still haven't told her what were doing here.

Carole: Have you checked under the stairs Martin? … I told you not to get that dog. Now you have to hide your good socks… Of course I washed them!

S: Hi Carole.

She turns around in her chair to face the counter. Her face confused until she lays eyes on me. She can't contain her smile.

Carole: Santana! Santana Lopez! Where have you been?

I laugh as she gets up to hug me across the counter, but the phone is preventing her from getting a tight grip. I can hear Martin asking to speak to me over the phone.

Carole: Oh hush, Martin. This is my time. You see her all the time. … No pouting. … I love you too. Bye.

I smile at their antics. Carole hangs up, walks around the desk to give me a proper hug, and then proceeds to ask me a million questions, until she notices a shy looking Rachel Berry watching our interaction.

Carole: Oh my. Hello dear. How can I help you?

S: Oh Carole, this Rachel. Rachel Berry. She's a friend of Puck's, and she's going to help me today.

Carole: Oh wonderful dear! Hello Ms. Berry. It's very nice to meet you. How did a pretty girl like you get roped in with those troublemakers?

R: Hello Ms. Carole. It's a pleasure to meet you as well, and I'm not sure exactly. I've known Noah for a few years, but I've just had the pleasure of meeting Santana.

Rachel flashes me a nervous smile. Carole looks at Rachel with a warm motherly smile. I can tell she likes her already.

Carole: Well be careful with Santana. She's worse than Puck. She just hides better.

She laughs at her own joke as she puts her arm around a nervous Rachel.

S: Hey! I do not! I mean I am not!

This just makes Carole laugh harder, and Rachel crack a smile.

Carole: So, what are you ladies going to be doing today? You just have to sing for us; the kids have really missed you Santana.

Rachel's eyes widen.

R: Kids?

S: Absolutely. Maybe I can also convince Rachel here to sing as well. She has an amazing voice. She's also a famous artist. Her collection is opening at Puck Gallery soon.

I answer Carole as she let's Rachel go to open the door. Eying Rachel, she looks like she's going to be sick. I think I messed up again.

Carole: Oh that would be wonderful! The kids will be so excited.

Carole smiles brightly at Rachel then walks in the gallery. She tells us to wait for her to announce us. I turn towards Rachel.

S: Listen Rachel. I didn't mean to pressure you. You don't have to sing if you don't want to.

She swallows and shakes her head.

R: No. It's not that…

She starts but before she can't finish because the door opens, and the kids are screaming. I smile at the excited kids. Gosh, I've missed being here. I wave and the screams get louder.

S: Hi guys!

The children respond by screaming "Santana! … Yeah! … Hey San!" I turn towards Rachel, and she's still a bit shell shocked, so I reach out for her hand. This draws her out of her trance. She looks from our hands to my face. I give her a light-encouraging smile. This seems to get her to relax a bit. Pulling her into the gallery, I say to the kids.

S: So, I have a special friend I want you all to meet. This is Rachel, and she's an artist just like you guys! Her paintings have been featured in galleries all around the world. She's going to help us create magic today okay?

I look back at Rachel towards the end of the sentence. Giving her a reassuring smile, while lightly squeezing our still clasped hands. Which for some reason feels amazing. She smiles back at me. The kids enthusiastically agree. When I turn back to the eager faces, I see Oscar with his hand up.

S: Yes, Oscar.

Oscar: Ms. Rachel, you're really pretty.

Rachel blushes deeply while smiling, and I scowl at the little charmer. The kids giggle, while Oscar smiles charmingly at Rachel. What's with everyone thinking they can flirt with Rachel right in front of me?

S: Slow down there Romeo. She's a bit too old for you.

R: Thank you very much Oscar. You are a very handsome young man as well.

Oscar sends me a smug smile. The kids, Rachel and Carole just giggle, while I glare. He's so not getting an extra snack. Little Charmer.

Carole: Okay, everyone let's get our supplies, and get to our stations.

The kids run to set up their stations. Carole walks past Rachel and I to help Janice and Patrick unpack their bags, but not before teasing me.

Carole: Hmm, I wonder where he gets that from?

She just continues walking, while Rachel chuckles behind me. I turn around to face her. She seems more relaxed.

S: Hey, what were you going to say earlier?

Before she can answer again, a little hand is tugging on my pants.

Austin: San.

She smiles shyly at Rachel, then looks at me with pleading eyes.

Austin: Can you sing before we start?

S: Sure, Aus. Anything for you cutie.

I pinch her cheek.

Austin: Yes! I'll go get the guitar.

She's about to run to get the guitar, but turns towards Rachel with shy eyes again.

Austin: Are you going to sing too Ms. Rachel?

Rachel is surprised. Her eyes dart between the little girl's and mine.

S: Aus, I don't think Ms. Rachel…

R: Um… Sure.

Austin has a huge smile before running off to grab the guitar.

S: Hard to say no to eyes like that, right?

Rachel is quiet, and I'm afraid I've said the wrong thing again, but, when I look at her, she's following Austin with her eyes. There's a longing in her expression, and I wonder for a brief second if her being nervous has something to do with the kids and not the singing.

S: Rachel?

She takes in a deep breath.

R: Yes?

S: Are you okay? You really don't have to sing if you don't want to. The kids really won't mind.

R: Um, no. It's fine. What song did you have in mind?

S: Okay.

I say unsurely. I'm just praying she doesn't run out like last time.

S: I know how to play that new Selena Gomez tune: Love You Like A Love Song. I figured the kids would know it. Do you?

R: Yes, I've heard it.

S: Okay. I figured I could take the first verse, you take the second and we sing the bridge together.

R: Sure.

She answers a bit distracted. I hope she doesn't feel pressured.

S: Rachel, you really don't have to sing.

Just then Austin and Ally walk up holding the guitar. I raise my eyebrow at the two girls.

Austin: I wanted to bring the guitar, but so did Ally. So, Ms. Carole said we could both bring it.

S: That's fine kiddo. How are you little rabbit?

Ally: I'm fine San!

She laughs as I take the guitar from her, and go to tickle her. Carole claps her hands to regain order in the room.

Carole: Alright little ones, I'm told Santana and Ms. Rachel are going to sing us a song. So if we can give them our attention, they will serenade us.

Patrick's hand goes up as Rachel and I make it towards the front of the class.

S: Yes Patrick?

Patrick: What does serenade mean?

I chuckle because he has a bit of a lisp, so it makes everything he says ten times cuter.

Rachel: It means to sing for someone special.

I'm stunned that Rachel answered that. I guess she's trying to get over whatever is bothering her. Kids can sense that you're uncomfortable. Patrick is just as stunned as I am. He blushes profusely then whispers.

Patrick: Thank you Ms. Rachel.

R: You're quite welcome Patrick.

S: Okay munchkins and minions. Are you guys ready?

The kids yell "Yeah!" I laugh and Rachel smiles.

S: What? I can't hear you?

They all yell louder. Now everyone's laughing. I glance at Rachel as she's smiling. For some reason, it makes me smile wider.

S: Alright! Here we go!

I take a seat, and Rachel stands beside me. I start to strum the intro, and a few of the kids recognize it right away, and squeal.

**Santana**_**, **__Rachel, __**Both**_

**It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody, will play on and on, with best of 'um  
**

I smirk and glance at Rachel as she dances slightly next to me. Catching her eye, I sing the next line.

**You are beautiful  
Like a dream come alive, incredible  
A centerfold, miracle, lyrical  
You saved my life again, and I want you to know Baby**

**I, I love you like a love song Baby  
I, I love you like a love song Baby  
I, I love you like a love song Baby  
And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat** _(oh-oh)_

Some of the kids have started to sing and dance with us. Rachel joins in with the kids as they make a circle.

_I, I love you like a love song Baby (oh-oh)  
I, I love you like a love song Baby (oh-oh)  
I, I love you like a love song Baby  
And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
_

Rachel dances around with the kids then walks behind me sliding her fingers across my shoulders, while she sings the next line.

_Constantly, girl you played through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued_

_I've been set free_  
_I am hypnotized, by your destiny_  
_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_  
_You are, and I want you to know Baby_

_I, I love you like a love song Baby  
I, I love you like a love song Baby  
I, I love you like a love song Baby  
And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

I stand up with Rachel and the kids, as we sing and dance in a circle.

**I, I love you like a love song Baby** _(love song baby)_  
_I, I love you like a love song Baby_ **(love song baby)**  
_I, I love you like a love song Baby_ **(I love you, I love you)**  
_And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_ **(like a love song)**

I watch Rachel dance with Ally as she and I sing the next line. She glances up to catch me staring at her. She smiles in return.

_**No one compares, you stand alone  
To every record I own  
Music to my heart, that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on**_

_**I, I love you like a love song Baby  
I, I love you like a love song Baby**_  
**(I love you)** _I, I love you like a love song Baby_ **(I love you)**  
**(like a love song)**  
_And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_  
**(like a love song)**

I head back to the front of the rooms. Rachel makes her way toward me. She dances around me as I watch. We stare into each other's eyes as we sing the last chorus. She has the most beautiful smile on her face as she sings.

_I, I love you like a love song Baby_ **(love song baby)**  
**I, I love you like a love song Baby** _(love song baby)_  
_I, I love you like a love song Baby _**(I love you)**  
**I love you, **_**like a love song**_

The kids go wild. They run up to Rachel and I hugging and congratulating us. Austin, Ally and Joanna swarm around Rachel, asking her how she sings so beautifully, and if she will teach them how to sing. The questions are endless. Rachel has the brightest smile I've ever seen on her face, and I can't help but stare with one just as big. Carole has to break up the madness.

Carole: Alrighty everyone! Give them room to breath. Don't overwhelm Ms. Rachel. Back to your stations! Let's get started on the project for today.

The kids awe, but at the mention of starting the project they all race back to their stations. Carole gives the instructions on what to do. Rachel and I walk around helping when someone raises their hand. I'm helping Oscar while Rachel is helping Ally. I watch as Ally, who is usually really shy meeting new people, practically cling to Rachel as she shows her how to draw perfect circles.

Oscar: So is Ms. Rachel your girlfriend?

I jerk my head back to see a smirking Oscar watching me watch Rachel. Smart-ass kid. I glare at him. Oscar and I are pals. He was considered a problem child, and he didn't really get along with other kids. Every person that came to visit the class, Oscar would run away. The first time I came, he made it his mission to let me know that I was not welcome, but I knew all of his tricks, so they never worked on me. At the end of the day, he came to talk to me, and we've been pals ever since. Carole was grateful, and concluded that the reason Oscar and I hit it off was because "it took the devil to tame the devil's spawn." Her and Martin got a real chuckle out of that one.

S: No. I told you guys already that she was just a friend.

Oscar: This guy Eric comes over every night to eat dinner with my mom and I. Then he sleeps over. My mom says he's just a friend, but dad says that he's mom's boyfriend.

S: So, what's that got to do with me and Rachel oh wise one?

Oscar: Well, you know how I knew my dad wasn't lying?

S: No, Tell me.

I glance up watching Rachel, halfheartedly listening to Oscar, as I hear her laugh. I'm really starting to like her laugh. Seeing her so free as she hugs Ally and them laughing together makes me smile.

Oscar: Because my mom looks at Eric the same way you're looking at Ms. Rachel now.

I turn quickly to catch a cheekily smiling Oscar walking off to talk with James. Carole is suddenly in front of me.

Carole: Hey, can you help me pack notes to send home with the kids?

I look up at her then glance back at Oscar. He sends a light smile my way.

S: Uh… sure.

I get up, and walk to the corner of the room with Carole. She begins to hand me letters to fold.

Carole: He's right you know.

I give Carole a bewildered look. She doesn't look up. She just continues to stuff the envelopes.

S: Who? Right about what exactly?

She smiles to herself.

Carole: You know exactly what I'm talking about Santana Lopez.

S: Really Mrs. C. I don't.

Carole: Why'd you bring her here today?

S: I don't know. She was having a bad day, and this place always cheers me up. I don't know.

I focus on folding the letters. I don't really know why I brought Rachel here. I guess I just wanted to share something with her. What does that even mean?

Carole: Fine. I'll be straightforward then. You seem smitten with Ms. Berry here.

S: What?

Now, I'm really confused. Who says smitten anymore? And why does she think I'm _anything_ about Rachel. I just met her. Sure I'm intrigued by her, but smitten is a bit much. I just like the way she smiles, and the way she laughs. Oh and the way she sings is just angelic. It's also really sweet how attached she's become to the munchkins, but smitten no, not at all.

Carole: Don't give me that confused look Santana, and finish folding those letters. The kids will be done soon.

S: Mrs. C. I honestly can tell you that I don't understand what you mean. Rachel and I are just getting to know each other. I just met her.

Carole: Hmm… Interesting, and yet you can't stop staring at her.

I look up from where I was watching Rachel teach a small group the proper way to shade a circle after I finished folding the letters.

S: Hmm? What are you talking about?

She chuckles then walks to the center of the room.

Carole: Alright lovelies! Come get your notes for your parents from Santana, then you all can pack up, and leave when your parents get here.

The kids bombard me asking for their notes. Rachel and Carole just laugh as I struggle to read off names, and pass out the letters. After helping a few of the little ones pack and say goodbye, I look around for Rachel, but she's gone. I'm walking towards Carole to ask her if she's seen Rachel, but Oscar stops me.

Oscar: See ya later San.

S: Bye Double O.

I say distractedly still searching for Rachel around the room of parents and kids.

Oscar: Hey San.

I stop my search to face him.

S: Yeah Double O?

Oscar: She's in the gallery with Ally.

He smiles, and points down the hall way to the large gallery before heading out. Cheeky kid. I smile and thank him. As I walk down the hall, I see Ally coming towards me.

Ally: Bye San. Thank you for bringing Ms. Rachel. She's really nice and pretty and she helped me with my drawing! I like her a lot!

S: That's great Ally! I like her too.

She hugs me then runs off to her parents. I walk around the corner, and see Rachel in the large Gallery that has walls and tables filled with student art. It's quite impressive. She sniffs and wipes her eyes. Is she crying?

S: They're beautiful aren't they?

I say walking towards her. She turns to see me walking in then turns back to quickly wipe her eyes.

R: Um yes. They are very talented for their ages.

S: This one's my favorite. Austin made it for me.

Rachel smiles.

R: It's very beautiful. She really captured your emotion as you sang.

She looks up at me with a light smile. I'm staring into her eyes trying to read her mind. I can tell she's been crying and want to ask her about it, but I've pried enough in her business for one day. I don't know why I have this urge to know everything about her. Her eyes are always telling a story, and that captivates me.

S: Yes, she's really good at that.

We're still staring at each other, but for some reason I feel closer to her, like I'm being drawn in. Her eyes are studying mine. It's like the world around us has disappeared, and the air surrounding us feels thick.

R: What exactly?

She whispers, and for some reason I can feel her breath on my face. I don't remember being that close to her.

S: Capturing emotion.

I whisper as well, my eyes darting between her eyes and her mouth now. When did she get this close? Am I moving? I feel myself leaning forward ever so slightly.

Carole: Hi girls. I need your help in the… Oh um… When you're done looking at the art, just let me know. I could use your help in the main room.

Carole walks away quickly leaving Rachel and I stunned, or at least just me. Rachel has moved like a foot away, and is looking at another painting. Um… did that just happen? Am I imagining things? Were we about to kiss? She looks up from the painting with a cool demeanor, and then starts to walk towards the door.

R: This really is beautiful and impressive, but I guess we should go help Carole. It was a mess in there when I left.

She passes me without a second glance. Wait. What just happened? Rachel pokes her head back in the door.

R: Coming Santana?

S: Uh… yeah.

I turn to follow her down the hall to the main room. We help put away the supplies, and clean up the main room before promising Carole to come by more, and Rachel to stop by again. When we walk outside it's much darker than when we went in.

R: Oh my goodness! What time is it?

She frantically looks for her phone. I glance at my phone as well.

R: Oh gosh. 13 missed calls and 20 text messages.

S: I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't expect for us to stay so late.

R: Oh no it's fine. It's all from my manager. He'll be fine. Sometimes he gets…

*Ring* *Ring*

We look towards her phone and it's her manager.

R: Excuse me. I have to take this before he has an aneurism. … Hello Rachel Berry.

I hail a cab while she's on the phone. We get in, and I tell the driver the address. It's a bit awkward sitting here while she has this angry conversation with her manager. We pull up to the Tanner Gallery. I pay the cab fare as she's getting off of the phone.

R: Fine Kristoff. I'll see you next week.

She hangs up and tries to stop me from paying the cab driver, but he's already off.

R: Hey wait. How much was the fare? We'll split it.

I look at her like she's saying the most absurd thing in the world then I chuckle.

S: It's okay Rachel. I can handle the fare. It's the least I can do after keeping you out all day. I appreciate the gesture though.

I smile at her distraught look as we walk up to the door.

R: It was really fine Santana. I had a lovely time today; the best I've had in a long time actually. Thank you.

S: No problem. Anytime.

I say blushing slightly. She turns to unlock the door, but before she walks inside she says.

R: I don't know if Noah has said anything or not, but he's putting together a small dinner party for the opening of the collection. It'll only be a few people, but if you're not busy next weekend, you're more than welcome to come. I'd like it if you came.

She stares at me intently with a smile I've never seen before. It's beautiful and warm. Her eyes saying something I don't quite understand. It's almost like I can't say no. I'm so memorized, and, before I know what I'm saying, I'm agreeing to go. Her smile gets bigger then she leans in, and her lips ghost my cheek. It's the softest kiss I've received in a long time. Even though it's barely there, I feel my eyes close and my cheek burn.

R: I guess I'll see you then. Thanks again for today Santana.

Then she's gone. I let out the breath I was holding. I have a stupidest grin on my face. Did we really almost kiss earlier? I'm still not sure if I imagined it all. Maybe Carole was right. Maybe I am smitten? Wait. What am I doing? I can't be falling for a woman that I just met, especially if I don't know if she's even interested. Ugh! What did I just get myself into? I adjust my jacket and head back to my little piece of heaven contemplating the trouble I've just placed myself in.

* * *

Woo! Long Chap! More surprises are in store! Share it with your friends!

Want to see something in the story? Leave it in a review! You never know where it will show up!

**Thanks as always lovelies! ~BEV**


End file.
